A Nobreza de Konoha
by Dark Angel Kairi
Summary: Uma época onde os valores morais dominavam. Onde se travavam várias batalhas por heranças e posses de terras. Onde um grupo de herdeiros iram fazer a diferença, e deles saíram alguns casamentos e uma guerra. FICHAS FECHADAS 1º capitulo ON.
1. Chapter 1

Créditos a Mari Sushi.

**"1876"**

"Uma época onde os valores morais dominavam, onde ser um Duque era tudo o que importava, onde se travava várias batalhas por heranças e posses de terras, onde um grupo

de herdeiros iram fazer a diferenças, dentro deles sairam alguns casamentos e uma guerra."

Oie gente, eu sei ainda estou devendo o primeiro cap. de Still Alive, tenham calma, mas essa fic vai ser totalmente diferente, pois vou estar escrevendo com a minha amiga Miyo Kyouhei, pois tenho certeza que vai se ruma ótima parceria, em relação as fichas, vamos ser muiitooooooo exigentes, só peço pra que por favor não exagerem muito, e em cada item daremos uma dica, pois temos que levar em consideração que será em 1876, e a linguagem da fic será a linguagem de hj e não daquela época tah!!

Lembrando também, que o pais que criaremos não terá vinculo nenhum com Japão e E.U.A, pois terão algumas diferenças, e também as pessoas que não forem escolhidas, participaram da fic de alguma maneira, podem ter certeza, agora vamos a ficha!!!

**Ficha**

**Nome**:

**Aparência: **"_lembre-se do ano, não exagere muito"_

**Personalidade:** _"Pode mudar um pouco"_

**Roupa de baile:** _"Se inspire em filmes antigos"_

**Roupa casual:** _"dias normais, onde não há nada festivo, é só pra ter uma base"_

**Cor**: _"Preferência, os tons que gosta e tal"_

**O que sabe fazer**: _"nada de mundo ninja e magia!"_

**Medo:** _"nada de medos futurísticos"_

**História:** _"Não coloquem muita tragédia e dramas"_

**Família:** _"Sem parentesco nenhum com qualquer personagem"_

**Cena:** _"pode ser alterada"_

**Mania:** _"idem ao de cima"_

**Par:** _"Por favor coloquem 4 opções, partindo da preferência"_

**Aceita cenas fortes?**

**Podemos alterar algo se precisar?**

**Aceita participar da fic mesmo que não fiquem com os personagens principais?**

**Algo acrescentar?**

Bom acho que é isso, claro que cada escolhida terá dois elementos surpresas. Agora a lista de opções:

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Naruto**

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**Kakashi**

**Kiba**

**Sai**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Asuma**

**Lee**

Os meninos também podem participar, valendo qualquer personagem de Konoha, somente de Konoha hein!

Sejam bem originais, somente as melhores irão ser escolhidas!!


	2. AVISOO

_**AVISOO!!!**_

Oi gente!!!

Bom estou passando pra deixar claro que vou deixar as inscrições abertas até segunda a tarde, dia 12/11/2007 , pois onde irei sentar com a Miyo e escolheremos as pessoas, e algum recado se vier a precisar !!!

Deixo claro que recebi fichas maravilhosas e digo que a briga esta dura, vai dar trabalho pra escolher, e tb decidimos que a fic vai ser escrita de um jeito diferente do qual explicaremos mais pra frente,e mas não se preocupem, estará tudo bem... Eu acho...

Decidimos estender as inscrições devido ao feriadão e que tb da outra vez que fizemos a seleção pra nossas fics, algumas pessoas não viram e acabaram por mandar fichas depois de já termos escolhidos, e para que isso não ocorra, e que sejamos justas com todos, estarei prorrogando o prazo.

Prometo pra vcs que dia 12 estarei com o resultado, se não conseguir, estarei postando no dia seguinte!!!

Boa sorte a todos!!

E não se preocupem ninguém irá ficar de fora da fic, pois eu tenho muitos papeis pra preencher, mas esses detalhes eu dou depois...

Se cuidem...

Até !!!

_**Dark Angel Kairi **_


	3. Os Escolhidos

Desclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence!

Créditos: Mari Sushi, por ter a brilhante idéia de ingressar Naruto no mundo das fics de Fichas. 3

**Os Escolhidos**

Oi, gente!

Eu to aqui para postar as escolhidas hoje, em vez da Kairi-chan, ok? (Eu Miyo Kyouhei).

Então, devo dizer que foi muito, muito difícil escolher as fichas, pois, puts! Meninas, vocês se superaram dessa vez, hein? As fichas estavam ótimas. Porém, não deu pra deixar todo mundo com os personagens principais.

Fizemos algumas mudanças na lista de personagens, por falta de fichas, por exemplo, ninguém pediu o Lee, coitado! Mas pra tudo dá-se um jeito.

Ah! Antes de colocar as escolhidas devo dizer que eu e a Kairi-chan quase saímos no tapa por causa de algumas fichas! Algumas que ela não queria e eu queria e outras que eu não queria e ela queria, essa coisa e tal! Mas enfim, aqui estão as principais da história:

**Escolhidas:**

**Hidan ----------****Lecka-chan** (O Hidan não estava na lista, mas nós gostamos muito da sua ficha. Então, como ninguém escolheu o Lee, trocamos ele pelo Hidan, assim você pode ficar com seu amado, não? Espero que tenha gostado! Abrimos uma exceção para você! 3 )

**Larry A . C. Macdowell ---------- Deidara** (Minha filha, você não cansa de pegar o Deidara, hein? Já vi suas personagens (principalmente a Kanabi) em várias fics de fichas, inclusive você está na minha "pluie", não é? Mas enfim, sua ficha estava muuito legal. E vamos ver o que você vai aprontar com o Deidara )

**Kadzinha ---------- Gaara** ( Adorei sua personagem! Huuum, sedutora, não? Quero ver se o Gaara vai continuar apatico do jeito que ele é com o charme dela .)

**Rodrigo Demolay ---------- Ino** (Deus, um cara com aparência de oito anos? Jeez, essa foi criativa! XD)

**Mariah-chan17 ---------- Neji** (Sua ficha estava óóóóótima, quase chorei! Brincadeira, mas que tava ótima, tava! Adorei a personagem cega. E pode ter certeza que o Neji vai ter odo um jeito inusitado de ajuda-la a superar obstáculos)

**Marih-chann – sasori/asuma.** (Yo! Você deve estar toda confusa pensando que somos loucas, não? Afinal, você não pediu nem o Sasori nem o Asuma na sua ficha. Então, é que realmente queríamos colocar você na fic, porém, os personagens que você escolheu já tinham ficha/par escolhida. Então pensamos na possibilidade de colocar você com um desses dois. Claro, você pode aceitar ou não, cabe a você. Se não a gente vai abrir as fichas para mais pessoas tentarem pega-los, mas estamos dando o privilégio de você chegar na frente e pegar um dos dois, que tal? Pense bem no nosso caso, onegai '!!Oh, o Sasori é um gato e o Asuma é super gostosão (eu acho 3). Bom, é isso, qualquer coisa, manda uma msg além da review )

**Nanetys ---------- Kiba** (huuum, uma hiper submissa. Kiba-kun não vai gostar nada, nada do seu noivado. Adorei a sua cena! E já estou pensando em várias coisas com você e o Kiba-kun. )

**Gu3mii ---------- Shikamaru** (Shika-kun vai ter que agüentar muitas palhaçadas. Quero ver como o sr.problematico vai se sair dessa.)

**Sary-chann ---------- Kakashi** (Adorei sua ficha. Kakashi com certeza não ficara tranqüilo com você por perto! 3)

**Kairi ---------- Sasuke** (E-mail serve pra essas coisas, não? O Uchiha mais novo é seu )

**Hajime Kirane-chan**** ---------- Naruto** (Conseguiu seu amado Naruto-kun! Tb adoro o Naruto)

**Svit-Kona ---------- Itachi** (Vou dizer que você já me ganhou quando falou que a Bev é parecida com a Yukari de ParaKiss. Eu amoooo ParaKiss!!! Adorei o nome da Bev, muito lindo. E sua cena tb, encaixou direitinho com o Itachi-san. Ta ai, um dos mais concorridos e gostosões todinho pra vc )

**Konoha Sisters ---------- Minato** (Olha, tinham fichas muito boas concorrendo com você pela escolha do Minato-kun, hein? Parebens, conseguiu o Hogake-sama)

**Yuuki ---------- Sai** (Devo dizer que admiro sua persistência! O negocio é que você não pode fazer aquele símbolo da carinha brava, quando você coloca aquela barrinha, o fanfiction da uma de chatão e apaga tudo o que vem depois dela. Mas mesmo com a ficha incompleta (nem tanto, né, só falta uma partezinha), você conseguiu o lindão do Sai. Todinho pra você . )

Bom, é isso gente!

NÃO SE ESQUEÇÃO: Aqueles que não foram escolhidos ainda assim vão participar da fic, e olha que alguns vão ter papéis até que importantes, hein?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu e a Kairi-chan vamos ficar esperando ansiosas pelas reviews! So, Go!

Já Ne! (Até o prólogo, que vem em breve)

Miyo-chan.


	4. Routine!

_**A Nobreza de Konoha**_

**Capitulo 1 – ROUTINE (Rotina)**

Mais um cliente saia satisfeito após duas horas escolhendo uma roupa adequada para um baile. De fato aquela vida era um tanto chata para Deidara, seu trabalho era fornecer vestimentas para as pessoas, desde vestimentas simples até as mais modernas e chamativas. Sua arte se destacava nas vestimentas modernas e ousadas que eram para as pessoas mais afortunadas, que possuíam condições de pagar um preço alto em um pedaço de pano com alguns meros enfeites. Ele tinha um dom. Era tão jovem, já requisitado pela alta sociedade e estava na idade de casar. De fato tinha algumas pretendentes, mas nenhuma delas tinha chamado sua atenção, pois tinha em mente que casamento era mais do que um simples compromisso, era algo eterno, e se for feito com a pessoa errada, não seria uma arte e sim uma catástrofe.

Deidara arrumou seus cabelos loiros, enquanto olhava para sua última obra de arte que estava pronta. Sua loja era grande, tinha vários vestidos espalhados por ela, e os que mais gostava estavam á disposição na vitrine.

"Belo vestido, senhor!" – dizia a atendente.

Esta era Katharina Strauss Von Voguelweide, sua nova atendente. Tinha os cabelos longos e negros, que estavam presos num penteado maravilhoso. Usava uma maquiagem leve e um batom vermelho, uma pele morena, olhos verdes e um deles coberto por uma franja. Trajava um vestido feito por Deidara, para que mostrasse seriedade e elegância.

"Eu também gostei!" – o jovem sorriu.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma senhora que adentrou na loja.

"Em posso ajudá-la, Milady?" – Kath a recebeu.

"Preciso de um vestido maravilhoso para minha filha, algo que chame a atenção, mas que não seja vulgar. No caso, para o baile que vai acontecer na residência dos Sabaku!" – explicava a senhora.

"Milady, poderia descrever sua adorada filha para que possa pensar no vestido perfeito?" – Deidara pediu.

Kath fez referência para que a senhora sentasse na poltrona que havia ali, em seguida ofereceria um pouco de chá.

"Não vou precisar, logo ela estará aqui!" – sorriu gentilmente.

"Desejaria ver algo para a senhora?" – ofereceu a atendente.

"Não, hoje é só para ela!"

A porta foi aberta, entrando três garotas que estavam cochichando algo que Deidara não conseguiu escutar.

"E para qual das damas seria o vestido?" – Deidara olhava cada uma delas.

"Para mim! Gostaria de informar que se caso o senhor tiver algum vestido com detalhes dourados, gostaria de dar uma olhada neles!" – dizia Alexa.

Alexa Verona Lancaster tinha uma pele pálida, quase branca. Os cabelos são longos e caem sobre os ombros em cachos bonitos e perfeitos, num tom de vermelho escuro, quase bordô, parando ao atingir a cintura. Os olhos são um azul escuro e profundo, seus lábios estavam pintados com um batom vermelho, que se destaca na pele branca e faz um contraste encantador com os cabelos; seus dedos são longos e perfeitos. Usava um vestidos simples, feito com tecido leve em tons de vermelho e branco, todo solto e delicado, sem decotes.

Deidara analisou-a bem com os olhos. A jovem tinha curvas avantajadas, mas pelo vestido, parecia que ela tentava esconde-las, obtendo um pouco de sucesso. Ele tinha o vestido que ficaria perfeito nela, não haveria dúvidas, qualquer rapaz se encantaria por ela.

"Tem alguma cor preferida, minha dama?" – Disse Deidara.

"Sim, eu gostaria de azul ou branco!" – disse a mãe de Alexa, Margarida Lancaster.

"As senhoritas também gostariam de algum vestido?!" – ofereceu Kath, olhando para as duas outras.

"Claro, mas primeiro pode atender a Alexa, eu já sei o que quero!" – disse Akane.

Kentarou Akane possuía cabelos louro-amendoados, com a pigmentação castanha. Os cabelos eram longos e chegavam até metade da costa, era todo ondulado. Olhos castanhos esverdeado, uma pele bem branca com um rosto delicado e corado devido à maquiagem leve que estava usando. Trajava um vestido simples, com uma abertura frontal e uma blusa de babados por baixo, branca, a cor do vestido era verde-musgo e as mangas só iam até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, o tecido era um pouco pesado, mas a jovem não deixava transparecer o peso.

"E a senhorita?" – Kath sorria.

"Eu gostaria muito da opinião do senhor Deidara, pois quero um vestido simplesmente lindo!" – dizia Lílian e exibia um sorriso.

Lílian Conterelli, Cabelos castanhos bem claros, beirando a um loiro escuro que chegam até a cintura e sempre estão soltos, são lisos na raiz e bem ondulados no resto, com "quase cachos" bem definidos. Pele branca e olhos verdes bem claros. Seu rosto sempre está com uma feição decidida e determinada. Seu corpo é escultural, mas nada exagerado. Estava com um vestido marrom escuro de alças grossas, o decote chega até embaixo dos seios, tem uma fita cinza bem embaixo dos seios que prende o vestido e depois dela, ele se estende liso até os calcanhares. Por baixo ela usa um tipo de bata "tomara que caia" branca. É uma bata com magas bem pequenas, mas que caem nos ombros da garota, e é fechada por uma linha nas costas.

"Lily apenas quer passar despercebida pelas pessoas!" – dizia Akane, num tom brincalhão.

"De maneira alguma, pois eu sei que a Alexa sempre vai chamar a atenção!" – cutucou Lily.

"Meninas, vocês sempre estarão lindas, a beleza em vocês é bem notável, não concorda, Sr. Deidara?" – Sra. Lancaster.

"Claro, Milady, três belas rosas, ficarão mais do que lindas, ficarão divinas!"

As três sorriram.

"Com licença, vou me retirar, pois preciso pegar alguns vestidos que estão no outro quarto. Precisarão de acessórios para os vestidos?" – Deidara perguntou.

"Queremos tudo o que temos direito!" – Lily respondeu.

Deidara sorriu. Aquele dia estava sendo maravilhoso, com certeza teria três ótimas vendas e tinha a plena certeza de que mais clientes apareceriam.

**XxX**

Uma garota se encontrava lendo na biblioteca de seu castelo. Seu rosto estava concentrado na leitura e mantinha uma posição confortável, porém elegante, em uma cadeira de madeira. Os olhos púrpuros se movimentavam da esquerda para direita e conforme lia as expressões de seu rosto delicado mudavam. Seus cabelos era longo e negro-azulado, estavam soltos e chegavam até o acento da cadeira, onde se encontrava o quadril da jovem. Às vezes tirava sua franja que chegava ao queixo do lugar para não atrapalhar a leitura, enquanto a outra parte da franja permanecia intacta, acima de suas finas sobrancelhas.

A porta da grande biblioteca rangeu, e por ela entrou um homem de feições bondosas, cabelos grisalhos e bigode engraçado. A garota finalmente levantou os olhos de seu livro e ao encontrar o olhar do senhor, os dois sorriam:

"Bom dia, papai!"

"Bev, minha filha! O que faz aqui tão cedo? Faltam cindo minutos para o horário de acordar."

"Ah, papai. –Disse ela meigamente - Não sou tão criança para ter horário para acordar, sou?"

O Sr. Develieur aproximou-se de Berverly Catharine Chapelle e tocou no seu nariz com o dedo indicador.

"Para mim você sempre será criança, Bev. –A garota sorriu e houve uma pausa. O Sr. Develieur de repente pareceu lembrar de algo e respirou fundo. – Bom, vamos, mocinha, nós vamos sair desse castelo empoeirado hoje!"

A garota rapidamente se animou.

"Oba! Vamos fazer um pic-nic nos jardins?" – Disse animadamente.

"Não, vamos à casa de um grande amigo meu." - Beverly parou de sorrir.

"Ah, papai, é estritamente necessária a minha presença? – perguntou a garota – Não estou querendo parecer rude, papai, mas todas as vezes que vamos à casa de seus companheiros vocês se trancam na sala de fumar e me deixam com as criadas tomando chá." – Mesmo com as reclamações da filha, que não eram nada freqüentes, ele continuou a sorrir.

"Dessa vez é diferente, este meu amigo você ainda não conhece. E ele tem uma linda casa com uma biblioteca maior que essa. – Sorriu mais ao ver a garota levar uma das mãos numa mecha de cabelo e começar a enrolá-la, sinal de que estava pensativa e atormentada. – Além do mais ele tem dois filhos maravilhosos que poderão te fazer campainha." – Beverly franziu o cenho.

"Claro, mais uma tentativa de Amanda para me casar com um cara rico." – Bufou ela.

"Ela só se preocupa com você, assim como eu."

"É isso, mesmo, querida. – Disse uma voz vinda da porta do estabelecimento. Uma mulher extremamente elegante se dirigia a eles. Ela usava um vestido pérola com detalhes dourados por toda sua extensão e abanava um leque de mesmas cores. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos também negros da madrasta Amanda, Beverly estremeceu por um segundo. – E além de tudo, os dois rapazes são super simpáticos e muito bonitos, eu asseguro." – Disse, dando uma piscadela para a garota. Bev teve vontade de vomitar por um segundo.

"Eu imagino." – Disse Bervely sem nenhum interesse.

"Então, certo! Vamos, Beverly, querida! Eu te ajudo a escolher a vestimenta. – Amanda se retirava do recinto puxando Beverly pelas mãos, deixando o Sr. Develieur a sós - E, ah, não precisa fazer essa cara, eu juro que não vai haver nenhum pedido de casamento ou noivado essa tarde."

Por um momento Bervely se assustou, Amanda nunca tinha sido boazinha desse jeito. Ela _sempre_ queria um pedido de casamento nesses encontros.

"Promete, minha senhora?"

"Claro! Mas vai ter que me prometer que conseguirá conquistar um dos charmosos meninos Uchihas, e faça com que um dos dois a chame para o Baile de Casamento da filha dos Sabaku. Sinceramente, não sei como aquela moça conseguiu arranjar um marido, ela definitivamente não sabe se portar como uma lady..." - Amanda continuou com seu discurso, mas Beverly só assentia como mandava a etiqueta e não escutava nada, apenas pensava num modo de sair dessa enrascada...de novo...

**XxX**

Ao lado da loja de Deidara, havia uma outra loja, e esta loja também fazia sucesso para a época, pois ela se referia os artigos feitos de madeira desde brinquedos simples até marionetes super desenvolvidas. Tinha também alguns artigos de decorações de madeira, cada um com um brilho. Porém, tudo o que a loja tinha não passava de um mero passa tempo de Sasori, dono da loja. Todos os objetos da loja tinham sido feitos por ele. O único problema era atender os clientes, ele simplesmente não tinha paciência para ficar esperando um cliente escolher o que quer, pois ele acredita que quando você entra em uma loja, já tem em mente o que quer dela, assim indo direto ao objeto, pagando por ele e indo embora. A última vez que Sasori atendeu um cliente, deu o azar de atender um garotinho, acabando por se irritar com ele e gritar. Para evitar que esse tipo de confusão acontecesse diariamente, ele contratou uma moça para atender a loja. Não se arrependeu de tal escolha, pois ultimamente, seus clientes estavam freqüentando mais sua loja, e a moça estava se saindo bem.

Sua atendente era Anne Hendrick. Tinha uma pele alva, possuía olhos verdes esmeraldas com um brilho infindável. Dona uma beleza exótica e rosto de belos traços. Possui corpo esbelto de curvas bem acentuadas capazes de chamar a atenção com muita facilidade, mesmo sem querer. Seus cabelos são negros, com cachos invejáveis e sem muito volume que chegam até os quadris, usando-os normalmente soltos com as duas mechas da frente presas para trás. Porém, no momento estavam presos em um belo penteado e trajava um vestido feito por Deidara, para que pudesse atender adequadamente a loja de Sasori.

Sasori estava pensativo, pois sua baa-chan viria lhe visitar, mas sabia que a visita dela se tratava apenas de uma coisa: Arrumar uma esposa para o neto, pois ele tinha deveres a cumprir e um deles era ter um herdeiro. Esse assunto o irritava, pois a maioria das moças da cidade eram um pouco oferecidas, tirando aquelas criadas dentro de casa e cheias de frescura.

Enquanto pensava, concertava um boneco de um garotinho que há um dia tinha chegado na loja chorando e implorando para salvarem seu melhor amigo, pois a carruagem do pai passara por cima sem querer enquanto o pequeno brincava na entrada da casa. Sua atendente prometeu ao pequeno que iria ajudá-lo, sobrando para ele fazer todo o serviço. Sua atenção foi desviada por duas garotas que haviam entrado na loja rindo.

"Em que posso ajudá-las, senhoritas?" – disse Anne.

"Preciso de quatro brinquedos!" – dizia Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, dona de cabelos longos loiros, presos em uma trança que chegavam até a cintura. Olhos azuis da cor do céu e pele alva, possuía um corpo acentuado de curvas.

"Menina ou menino?" – Anne perguntou.

"Menino. E, ah, por favor, poderiam ser diferentes?" – Ino sorriu.

Anne confirmou, e se afastou um pouco delas.

"Ino, tem certeza que você não vai ser castigada?" – Dizia Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, cabelos longos lisos e negro azulado, que chegariam até a cintura se não estivessem presos em um belo coque, com alguns fios soltos. Olhos perolados (essa passa) e um corpo ideal para uma garota de 17 anos.

"Hinata, pelo amor de Deus, eles não tem brinquedos! E outra, papai não vai ficar sabendo... a não ser que você conte!" – Ino disse rispidamente.

"Ino, se seu pai descobrir não vai gostar nada disso! Imagina! Você dando brinquedos para os filhos da cozinheira!" – Hinata estava tomada pelo medo.

"Hinata, não vai ter problema!" – Ino sorria.

"Preciso comprar uma fita para o meu vestido!" – Hinata olhava um carrinho de madeira.

"Então, a senhorita vai ao baile?"

"Neji precisa ir, pois é amigo do Sabaku-san, então me pediu para acompanhá-lo e papai autorizou. Ele acha que vai ser bom que eu comece a freqüentar os bailes, talvez ache algum marido..." – Hinata começou a corar ao tocar no assunto.

"Pensei que ele estive fora fazendo aqueles cursos!" – Ino cutucou um boneco, que veio a cair e assim se afastou dele.

"Voltou ontem a pedido do amigo. O meu tio acha que esta na hora de arranjar uma esposa para Neji, pois tanto meu tio como o meu pai pensam da mesma maneira..." – Hinata pegou o brinquedo que Ino derrubou.

"Então, você sabe o motivo do baile?" – Ino arriscou.

"Dizem que é uma comemoração do casamento da irmã mais velha, mas também dizem que Sabaku no Gaara esta arranjando problemas, então, querem casá-lo logo!" – via Anne se aproximar delas.

"Senhoritas, aqui estão!" – mostrou os brinquedos.

"Olha, Hinata, que bonitinho, poderia embrulhá-los para mim?" – Hinata se aproximou.

"Claro!" – disse Anne.

"Adorei, espero que sua mãe não descubra!" – disse Hinata.

"Hinata, eles são apenas crianças, seres humanos!" – Ino observava Anne.

"Se seu pai te escuta, estaríamos encrencadas!"

"Ninguém prestou atenção na conversa!" – Ino encerrou a conversa.

Ambas olharam pela loja, e avistaram ao fundo Sasori com um boneco na mão, as olhando.

**XxX**

Neji tirou suas luvas, colocou o equipamento na mala e suspirou.

"Pois bem, nada errado com a senhorita, mais uma vez. Apenas continue tomando os remédios que lhe indiquei. Mas, sinceramente, como médico, Susannah, acho que seu problema não vem do corpo e sim da mente."

A garota também suspirou. Ela possuía lindos cabelos ruivos profundos e cacheados. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros, porém, sua íris parecia fixa e opaca. Sussanah Wells era cega. Cega e rodeada de preconceitos incapacidades que ela lutava para ultrapassar.

"Como uma cegueira que tenho desde nascença pode ser psicológico, Neji? – Disse ela calmamente. – E não faça essa cara!" – Neji estava franzindo o cenho em tom de reprovação. Mas como ela sabia disso? Neji apenas decidiu ignorar o último comentário da garota.

"Não acredito que você tenha tido essa cegueira desde nascença. Como uma cega de nascença pode se lembrar das cores, Sussanah? – Ela ficou quieta. – Minha teoria é que você teve algum trauma ainda quando criança e isso lhe causou a cegueira, porém, você não lembra de nada antes disso."

"Besteira..."

"Hunft! Você está insultando a teoria de seu médico! – Disse sorrindo, e ela percebeu isso pelo tom de voz e sorriu também, mas logo o desfez. - Ainda não sei como pode se lembrar tão bem das cores, saber tão bem sobre a fisionomia de seus parentes e amigos e também como consegue descrever um martelo mesmo só tateando um." – Ela sorriu com o elogio, porém, um sorriso fraco e não disse nada.

Qualquer cidadão que os visse naquela situação ia achar uma obscenidade. Um rapaz de prestígio com uma garota solteira desacompanhada no quarto dela e ainda se tratando pelo primeiro nome, além da garota ser cega e indefesa. Porém, aquela cena era corriqueira na residência dos Wells. Hyuuga Neji era o herdeiro de uma grande família de médicos e há dois anos (tempo em que conseguiu sua licença para trabalhar em domicílio) ele cuidava semanalmente dos olhos sem concerto de Sussanah e nesse tempo os dois criaram uma grande amizade.

Neji era só sorriso para Sussanah e os momentos em que o médico estava em casa era um dos poucos que Sussanah parecia feliz.

"Te acompanho até a porta." –Disse Sussanah ao ouvir Neji fechando sua maleta.

"Obrigado." – Os dois desceram escadas e passaram por vários corredores. Sussanah não parecia em nenhum momento cega. Conhecia muito bem sua casa, por isso, podia andar por ela sem hesitar nenhum passo ou movimento e Neji já estava acostumado com isso também.

Quando chegaram ao Hall de entrada, Sussanah parou no rodapé da escada. Neji, por sua vez, bateu na porta que estava ao lado da escada. Aquela era a sala de fumo do pai de Sussanah, um homem arrogante que mostrava nojo em seus olhos toda vez que fitava a filha.

A porta foi aberta e o Sr.Wells apareceu.

"Senhor". – Disse Neji fazendo uma pequena referencia. O homem apenas deu passagem para o Hyuuga entrar e passar o rotineiro relatório de consulta.

Dez minutos se passaram e Sussanah nem se mexerá. A porta voltou a se abrir e Neji saiu por ela seguido do Sr. Wells. O último olhou para a filha, que fez menção em acompanhar o médico até a porta.

"_Camareira!!! –_ Gritou o homem. Uma senhora gorda apareceu pelo corredor ao lado da escada. - Acompanhe o Sr. Hyuuga até a porta. Sussanah, pare de andar pela casa como se fosse uma barata tonta e volte para seu quarto, vai acabar dando trabalho para alguém. Se quiser qualquer coisa chame a empregada." – A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e fez que sim com a cabeça. Neji percebeu que no momento a garota estava nervosa. Ela se virou para subir as escadas.

"Espere um minuto, Sr. Wells. – Disse o Hyuuga, polidamente. – Gostaria de fazer uma recomendação para a senhorita Wells." – Todos no Hall pararam e olharam Neji, Sussanah fez menção em se virar. Conseguindo a atenção que queria ele continuou.

"Creio que está a par do grande baile de casamento da senhorita Sabaku no Temari, filha do general?" – Disse olhando para o Sr. Wells.

"Sim, estou."

"Pois bem. Eu gostaria de sugerir que levasse Sussanah para o baile." – Disse casualmente. O homem a sua frente pareceu nervoso.

"Mas, Sr. Hyuuga! Você sabe do problema de minha filha, ela não pode conse... Ela nem foi apresentada à sociedade devidamente ainda!"

"Caro senhor! Creio que Sussanah está passando muito tempo dentro de casa, e isso está fazendo prejudicando para sua saúde já frágil. Ir a um evento desses seria de extremo beneficio para ela. E creio que com este Baile o senhor pode aproveitar e mostrar para todas as pessoas da cidade que bela filha os Wells têm." – O velho rangeu os dentes.

"Mas devo insistir para Sussanah não comparecer. Justamente por causa de seu problema... Pode acontecer alguma eventualidade... Alguém pode..."

"Sem problemas, Senhor. Além desse tempo todo dentro de casa não vejo problema nenhum com a senhorita Wells. E além de tudo, eu mesmo estarei no baile para qualquer eventualidade, não deve se preocupar com nada." – Houve uma pausa em segredo. Sussanah estava quieta, mas por dentro muito nervosa com a resposta do pai. Não acreditava que talvez pudesse ir a seu primeiro baile! Seu primeiro baile de verdade!!!

"Muito bem. Vou fazer o possível." – Disse o velho, num suspiro. Neji fez mais uma referencia.

"Muito obrigado pela compreensão, Senhor. Agora, se me der licença, gostaria que a Senhorita Wells me acompanhasse até a porta."

Sussanah praticamente pulou do rodapé da escada e foi acompanhar Neji.

"Pois não, doutor."

Ao chegarem à porta, ela estava com um sorriso alegre estampado no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, como se pudesse ver.

"Obrigada, _muito _obrigada, Neji."

"Não há de que. – Ele pos o sobretudo de viagem. – Nos vemos no casamento, então."

"Sim!!" – Disse ela, radiante.

"E... Sussanah?" – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto no canto da boca.

"Hum?"

"Você me deve uma dança." – E assim, saiu pela rua movimentada e barulhenta. Sussanah ainda ficou um tempo na porta com seus próprios pensamentos quando de repente de lembrou de algo.

"Oh, meu Deus!!! Eu não sei dançar!" – E voltou para dentro de casa, ainda sorrindo.

**XxX**

Em um castelo um pouco longe da cidade, moravam os Taylors, que haviam se mudado ha pouco tempo vindo da Inglaterra. A família morava em uma casa grande, cheia de quadros da família, inclusive da esposa falecida do senhor Taylor. Na casa moravam: Christopher Taylor (o patriarca), Hector Taylor (o filho mais velho), Heather (atual esposa de Christopher), e Kate Taylor (a caçula).

A família Taylor estava recebendo a família Masashi, era uma visita de negócios. Ambos os pais estavam tentando unir suas famílias através dos filhos.

A família Masashi era composta por Hiro, que era o pai, Yumi, a mãe e Sai, o único filho do casal.

Heather entretia Yumi, conversavam sobre algo fútil, enquanto seus maridos Christopher e Hiro conversavam sobre o casamento que fariam: o matrimonio de Kate e Sai.

Kate ficara com a tarefa de fazer sala para Sai, pois seu irmão Hector não estava no momento, ele era militar e se encontrava no quartel.

Kate Taylor tinha cabelos lisos e castanho-claros que chegam até a altura do ombro; olhos esverdeados, magra, mas com curvas harmoniosas. Dona de um rostinho delicado, um pouco baixa para uma garota de 17 anos. Usava um vestido simples de cor bege, não muito comprido, com mangas justas até o cotovelo, que depois disso ficam soltas.

Sai tinha cabelos lisos, curtos e negros, trajava uma roupa de verão, pois estava calor.

O jovem casal estava na sala de estar dos Taylor. Ambos estavam sentados em confortáveis sofás, de onde Sai observava a riqueza da casa.

"Você é retratista igual seu pai?" – a garota folheava um livro.

"Isso eu não poderia lhe revelar!" – ele a observava.

"Ora, e por que não?" – ela o olhou de canto de olho.

"Pois todo homem tem seus segredos. Por acaso você foi convidada para o baile?" – ele se levantou, caminhando lentamente para perto dela.

"Sim, mas não vou!" – virou a folha do livro.

"Você tem idéia do que nossos pais estão conversando?" – Sai parou bem de frente a ela.

"Sei, sim, sobre como vai ser o nosso casamento, Sai-kun!" – mostrou um belo sorriso.

"Então, você poderia se comportar com uma dama!" – Disse de uma maneira indiferente...

Kate fechou o livro com força e olhou para Sai.

"Sai-kun, esta dizendo que eu não tenho modos?" – segurou com força o livro.

"Precisa melhora-los! Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, minha cara, arrume um belo vestido, pois você vai ao baile comigo!"

Kate ia retrucar quando os pais do casal apareceram na sala. Sai se afastou da garota.

"Kate, minha filha, vejo que já esta se dando bem com seu futuro marido!" – comentou Christopher.

A jovem apenas sorriu e ao olhar para Sai, avistou um sorriso cínico. Estava começando a odiá-lo.

"Querida, o que você estava lendo?" – perguntou Hiro.

"Um livro sobre bons modos e como se comportar!" – olhou para Sai.

"Vejo que aprendeu bastante com ele, minha adorada Kate!" – o rapaz se aproximou dela.

"Kate é muito dedicada em aprender!" – disse Heather, que acaba de entrar na sala.

"Vejo que meu filho estará em boas mãos!" – comentou Yumi.

"Claro que estará, a não ser que ela seja desastrada com o casamento!" – comentou Heather entre pequenos risos.

Kate odiava sua madrasta.

"Querida, Kate é muito cuidadosa, só se machuca um pouco!" – Christopher.

"Com sua licença, vou me retirar, não me sinto muito bem!" – Kate disse, deixando, sem querer, livro cair no chão.

Sai se aproximou, abaixou e pegou o livro pra ela. Delicadamente a garota pegou o livro e agradeceu.

"Kate, esperamos você semana que vem em casa. Tenho absoluta certeza de que vai gostar da sua estadia lá" – Yumi sorria.

"Claro, mal posso esperar!" – Kate fez referência e se retirou da sala de estar.

Sai apenas observou por onde a garota tinha passado.

**XxX**

Aquele trabalho que havia pegado era muito estranho, porém, até que iria ser divertido.

Ele, um detetive de importância sempre bem arrumado, ali, no meio de uma praça com um banjo nas mãos e roupas de bardo, cantando para as pessoas para ganhar algum dinheiro.

Usava um sapato longo de pano que na ponta fazia uma volta (como os de bobo da corte), usava uma capa verde que chegava até a cintura e um chapéu pequeno com uma pena vermelha enfeitando (estilo robin hood).

Estava disfarçado de bardo para se encontrar com a dona de um bordel, uma cortesã, que queria achar uma filha perdida. A cortesã desesperada querendo a filha de volta marcou com ele naquele ponto. Disse que seu disfarce seria perfeito, pois era normal bardos virem para cidade tentar ganhar dinheiro e gastá-los em bordeis.

Kakashi tocava o instrumento com maestria. Sua voz não era boa, porém ele arriscava cantar para o povo que passava. Alguns bondosos (geralmente homens) jogavam moedas de ouro para ele, e ele agradecia, fazendo acenos com o chapéu, e sorrindo por debaixo de sua mascara estranha.

Passando pela praça naquele momento estavam duas garotas, uma jovem moça de estatura mediana e uma criança. A primeira usava um vestido azul simples com mangas compridas e punhos largos. Seu belo cabelo negro estava preso em uma trança frouxa e ela carregava uma cesta de madeira em uma das mãos e com a outra segurava na mão da menina mais nova. Esta, por sua vez, com um vestido verde simples, típico de criança, enfeitado com laços, tinha cabelos negros compridos e soltos e usava uma franja farta que aparentava ter uns cinco anos.

"Vamos, Vivian! Mamãe nos mandou uma lista imensa para comprar!"

"Ta bom, Nath! Não precisa me puxar só porque é a irmã mais velha!"

Kakashi observou as duas passarem. A mais velha, mesmo com as duas mãos ocupadas, tinha a postura ereta e polida. Depois de alguns minutos as duas voltaram com a cesta cheia de coisas, e a menor trazia flores nos braços.

"Mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa, Nath! Eu sei que você ajudou, mas poderia dizer que eu escolhi as flores sozinha?" – Disse Vivian.

Nathalie sorriu.

"Claro!"

Nesse momento as duas passavam por Kakashi. De repente, Nathalie, a mais velha, pisou numa pedra solta no chão. Como era desastrada, tropeçou e quase caiu, deixando um pote de vidro ir ao chão. A menor olhou para o pote espatifado no chão e depois para irmã, já com os olhos marejados.

"Nathalie!!! Minha geléia de morango!!!! – A pequena começou a chorar de imediato, fazendo um berreiro em meio a praça. – Su-sua desastrada!!!! Esse era o ultimo da loja!!!" – Chorou Vivian.

"Ah, me desculpe, Vivi! Você sabe que sou assim, mil perdões!" – Nathalie se ajoelhou para consolar a irmã mais nova, odiava a ver chorar.

Kakashi, ao ver a situação, parou de tocar sua canção e se aproximou. Não era recomendável um homem se dirigir a uma mulher que não conhece em lugares públicos, mas mesmo assim o fez.

"Olhe aqui, pequena." – Kakashi disse animadamente. Vivian pareceu um pouco assustada, mas olhou para o bardo de roupas engraçadas.

Kakashi começou a tocar seu banjo. Nathalie ficou meio apreensiva com a situação e se aproximou mais da irmã, afinal, bardos não tinham uma boa reputação.

"Quer me acompanhar numa canção, Senhorita?" - Disse para Vivian que agora enxugava as lágrimas. Kakashi começou a cantar uma canção que sabia ser popular entre as crianças.

"_I was told once, by a friend of mine,_

_She had seen an olden sign,_

_She Said she was not from this time,_

_And did I feel the same?"_

Vivian, como todas as garotinhas da suas idade, sabia a letra daquela música. Entretida pelo homem de roupas engraçadas pela canção, Vivian logo esqueceu da geléia e começou a dançar ao som da voz rouca do bardo.Nathalie via a tudo, interessada. Era muita gentileza daquele homem.

"_So I told her, "Yes", I knew her fear_

_As I felt the truth draw near,_

_Told her back three hundred years,_

_Was the time that I held dear..."_

Agora Vivian cantava com o homem e dançava alegremente envolta dele. Nathalie, deixando-se levar pelo momento, sorria e batia palmas. Apenas não se juntava a irmã, por estarem em lugar público.

"_Gather ye lords and ladies fair,_

_Come with me to the Renaissance Faire_

_Hurry now,_

_We're almost there..._

_Fa,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la..."_

Na última parte "la, la, la, la", Nathalie se arriscou e cantou junto com o homem mascarado e sua irmãzinha.Após o fim da canção, o bardo virou-se para Vivian de novo e disse:

"Cresça e vire uma moça tão bela quanto sua irmã, ok?" – Disse sorrindo por baixo da mascara e colocando uma mão na cabeça da garota.

Nathalie, que estava um pouco afastada, corou. Por deus!! As palavras "lugar público" ecoavam em sua mente. Vivian correu até a irmã. Nathalie se abaixou e sussurrou algo no ouvido da menor. Vivian sorriu e voltou para Kakashi. Ele a olhou confuso. Ela estava com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

"Toma, pra você." – Estendeu a mão e entregou uma flor pra Kakashi. Ele pegou a mão em que a menina segurava a flor e a beijou.

"Muito obrigado, senhorita." – Vivian corou, disse tchau, e correu de novo para a irmã.

Nathalie olhou para Kakashi e falou "Obrigada". Ele não pode ouvir por causa da distancia, mas leu seus lábios. Em resposta, ele tirou o chapéu e fez uma longa referencia para a bela moça, vendo-a ir embora, rindo com sua irmã.

**XxX**

Duas pessoas haviam acabado de chegar à cidade, para simplificar, dois irmãos. Até alguns dias atrás ambos moravam na Itália, porém, com o falecimento da mãe, o mais velho decidiu sair de lá e ir para um lugar mais sossegado onde pudesse abrir seu próprio negócio e viver sua vida de uma maneira simples.

O mais velho era Uzumaki Minato, cabelo loiro espetado, olhos azul da cor do céu e alto. Ao seu lado estava seu irmão mais novo Uzumaki Naruto, que era uma versão miniatura de Minato, mas que no momento tinha um jeito um pouco emburrado. De fato ele estava bravo.

"Nee, Naruto, não fique bravo, já chegamos!" – Minato olhava um papel, onde tinha um endereço escrito numa bela caligrafia.

"Você fala isso porque não é você que está com fome!" – bravo.

A carruagem parou em frente a um lugar fechado com madeiras, e tinha um senhor ali.

"Senhor Uzumaki?" – perguntou o senhor.

Ambos desceram da carruagem.

"Sim, o senhor deve ser Hiroaki?" – Minato esperou Naruto descer também.

O senhor confirmou com a cabeça.

"Bom, esse é o estabelecimento que lhe falei. Creio que o senhor vá gostar. Em cima tem uma casa com sala, cozinha, dois quartos e banheiro."– colocou a chave na fechadura, virou e abriu a porta.

"Ótimo!... Naruto, o que achou?" – se virou para o irmão.

Naruto olhou o lugar que iria chamar de casa. Se tudo desse certo, seu irmão e ele abririam um restaurante, coisa que não tinha naquela cidade e assim, tudo seria um sucesso. Porém, tudo o que ele queria era poder desfrutar de alguma coisa que tampasse o buraco que estava se formando em sua barriga naquele instante.

"Gostei!" – Naruto disse por fim.

Minato entregou um envelope ao senhor Hiroaki e este lhe entregou um molho de chaves.

"Naruto, me ajude a descarregar as malas!"

Naruto fez o que o irmão pediu. Tiraram todas as malas da carruagem e colocaram dentro do local que seria o futuro restaurante dos Uzumaki. Minato deu uma olhada pela cidade... É, sua idéia foi a melhor. Tinha dado um tiro no escuro, ir para aquela cidade ia ser a melhor forma de se reerguerem e quem sabe ter um futuro decente.

"Não tem nenhum um lugar para se comer por aqui, só esses prostíbulos" – disse Hiroaki.

"Acho que vamos ajudar as pessoas dessa cidade!"

"Podemos comer algo agora?" – o estomago de Naruto fez um barulho alto.

Minato riu.

"Claro, mas antes temos ver se temos algo para cozinhar e temos que limpar a cozinha primeiro..."

Naruto entrou no futuro estabelecimento e Minato ainda olhava a cidade. De frente pra ele tinham duas lojas: Uma que parecia de brinquedos de madeira e outra de roupas. É, provavelmente precisaria comprar roupas para Naruto, o jovem estava crescendo muito rápido. Continuou a olhar a loja até que a porta foi aberta, e por ela saíram três garotas, das quais uma chamou-lhe a atenção. O que havia atraído ele era o sorriso que doce menina exibia ao conversar com suas amigas, até o momento em que esta percebeu que estava sendo observada.

---_Do outro lado da rua_.---

"Meninas, quem é aquele rapaz?" – Lily perguntou, mas não tirou os olhos dele.

"Ele é bonito!" – disse Akane.

Alexa olhou o rapaz.

"Ele não tira o s olhos de você, Lily!" – deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ah, então eles chegaram! É a família Uzumaki, dois irmãos solteiros e sem nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Dizem que vão abrir um local de comidas típicas, pois eles não são daqui!" – Margarida explicou.

Logo atrás de Minato apareceu Naruto, que olhou para onde o irmão olhava para ver o que tinha de tão interessante... Três belas moças, acompanhadas por uma senhora. Seu irmão havia se interessado por uma delas, a dúvida era qual, sendo que as três olhavam para eles.

"Nee, qual delas você gostou?"

Minato desviou o olhar de Lily e olhou para o menino ao seu lado.

"Naruto, não fale assim!" – brigou o mais velho.

----_Enquanto os dois discutiam, do outro lado da rua_.---

"Nossa, olha que rapaz bonito esse que apareceu!" – dizia Akane.

Lily riu.

"Vamos meninas?" – perguntou a senhora Lancaster.

"Claro, mamãe. Meninas, vocês vão pra minha casa ou nos vemos mais tarde?" – Alexa olhava para duas que não desgrudavam os olhos dos meninos.

"Bom, vou aproveitar um pouco mais da companhia, mas vou ter que ir para casa, com certeza minha mãe vai querer ver o vestido em mim!" – Dizia Lily, enquanto acenava para Minato.

"Eu também preciso ir, tenho certeza que vamos deixar bocas abertas no baile!" – Akane sorria de uma maneira sapeca, o que atraiu a atenção de Naruto.

As meninas deram um pequeno aceno para os rapazes.

Naruto continuava a olhar Akane. Além de linda, ela tinha um sorriso encantador. Ele acabou sorrindo para ela.

Minato apenas balançou a cabeça em direção a Lily, que virou o rosto rápido. Ele não pode perceber, mas ela sabia que tinha ficado corada, ainda mais com o sorriso que o jovem exibia para ela, um sorriso adorável.

_---De volta com os meninos. ---_

"Vamos, Naruto, temos muito trabalho a fazer!" – Minato esperou até que não pudesse mais vê-la.

"Mal posso esperar..." – resmungou Naruto.

"O que você disse?"

"Nada não!" – com seu sorriso no rosto e colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Naruto, não vá fazer besteiras." – advertiu Minato.

"Eu sei, somos novos aqui" – estava emburrado.

Os loiros foram para dentro da casa.o mais novo Uzumaki Naruto, que era uma vers cse abrir seu pcar, dois rim

**XxX**

Andavam lado a lado, num corredor largo e extenso de uma grande mansão. A cada passo que o homem dava, era preciso dois dos seus. Mayu Akashi estava tentando manter seu ritmo andando ao lado de seu pai, porém estava sendo uma tarefa difícil. O motivo era um hematoma bem feio na sua coxa esquerda e seu braço direito ainda doía.

Seu cabelo negro estava preso numa trança longa e bem trabalhada, seu rosto fino estava coberto com uma pequena camada de maquiagem e seus lindos olhos verdes estavam cansados. O vestido que estava usando era azul claro, com mangas compridas que nas postas se abriam e estendiam, formando um anel nas bordas da manga. Seu forro era branco, assim como a parte da frente. A parte do corpete era amarrada com uma singela fita azul. Nenhuma parte de seu corpo era exposta com aquela roupa.

Depois de andarem por uns quinze minutos, Mayu começava a suar frio por causa da dor de sua perna e por causa da constante tentativa de não parecer manca. Chegaram num jardim pouco enfeitado, e lá estavam mais três pessoas, os Capelle.

"Boa tarde, Develieur!" – Disse o pai de Mayu, de modo polido, porém sem nenhuma emoção.

"Oho! Vejo que o Sr. Uchiha também o convidou para a jogatina de negócios, Sr. Akashi?" – Disse o pai de Beverly animadamente.

"Sim, ele sempre gosta de discutir esses assuntos conosco, não? – Fez uma pausa. - Creio que já conhece minha filha Mayu...?"

Os senhores apresentaram devidamente suas filhas e esposa, para depois voltarem a andar á caminho da sala em que encontrariam os Uchihas.

Mayu acompanhava Beverly atrás dos mais velhos.

"Então, Senhorita Beverly, o que te trás aqui?" – Disse com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

"Oh, por favor, não precisa ser tão formal quando estamos só entre meninas, certo?" – Disse Bev sorrindo.

"Ok! – Sorriu mais ainda. – Então, é a primeira vez que vem aqui?"

"Ah, é sim. Minha madrasta está com umas idéias de me juntar com um dos irmãos Uchiha. Não quero que isso aconteça! Já tive problemas demais com casamentos arranjados." – Falou em tom chateado.

"Ah, não se preocupe, os Uchihas são bem difíceis de agradar, mas são incrivelmente simpáticos. Se você não gostar de um é só fazer qualquer coisinha que eles se zangam e você não precisa casar!"

"Você os conhece tão bem assim?"

"Na verdade, não. Só conheço o filho mais velho, Itachi. Mas você não vai ter nenhum problema com ele, ele é super simpático e um cavalheiro lindíssimo. As garotas não resistem ao charme dele."

"Huum, estou vendo que você gosta dele." – Disse Bev, com um expressão sapeca.

"Nada disso. Ele é só um amigo, mesmo conhecendo-o há anos, nunca pensamos desse jeito."

"Sei... E o mais novo?"

"Não sei, não conheço. Ele nunca está presente em situações formais, e eu sempre estou por aqui em situações formais."

"Entendo..."

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada por corredores escuros e largos, Mayu e Beverly pareciam se entender muito bem. Chegaram a uma porta imensa de madeira decorada, finalmente tinha chego à hora das apresentações. Como os Akashi já estavam mais acostumados com o lugar, eles entraram primeiro para se apresentar. Depois, foram os pais de Beverly. Como ela não conhecia ninguém na sala, teria que ser uma apresentação formal, por isso, esperou uns cinco minutos antes de entrar... Sozinha.

O salão era imenso e praticamente sem mobília. Beverly se sentiu, por um momento, num castelo encantado dos quais lia em histórias de princesas. E lá estavam as majestades em seus tronos. Ao fundo da sala com enormes tapetes em cor vinho, havia algumas cadeiras de madeira clara, cheias de símbolos esculpidos. Atrás das cadeiras estava um imenso tapete pregado na parede, com o que era aparentemente o brasão da família.

Beverly viu os convidados esperando ao lado das cadeiras, em pé, depois dirigiu o olhar para os ocupantes das cadeiras.

O Sr. Uchiha era um homem de rosto cansado, porém com um ar poderoso. A Sra. Uchiha sorria, um sorriso doce e meigo, parecia até uma fada, todos vestidos muito bem.

Então, ela o viu. E quase tropeçou ao fazer isso. Como, em toda terra, uma pessoa podia sentar-se de modo polido e ao mesmo tempo de um jeito tão displicente? Definitivamente, displicente era a palavra ideal para aquela pessoa.

Itachi estava sentado na cadeira, relaxado. Os seus pés estavam cruzados na altura do tornozelo e sua cabeça descansava na mão que estava sendo sustentada pelo cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira. Seus olhos negros miravam qualquer coisa na sala com tédio incomensurável, seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, e alguns fios mais curtos caiam soltos sobre o seu rosto. Ele permanecia inexpressivo. Usava uma capa preta enorme, o que indicava que tinha chegado recentemente de alguma viagem.

Mayu disse que ele era lindíssimo, mas ela não mencionou que era tanto assim!

Beverly o analisando o percurso inteiro do tapete que levava às cadeiras. Ele podia ser um deus grego, mas alguma coisa a assustava nele. A assustava muito.

Ela, ao chegar aos pés dos dois degraus que davam para as cadeiras, fez uma reverencia e cumprimentou os patriarcas da família. O Sr. Uchiha a cumprimentou, levantando e fazendo uma reverencia singela, a Sra. Uchiha também fez uma reverencia e a beijou na bochecha.

Então, Beverly virou-se para cumprimentar o primogênito. Ao fazer isso, o encontrou de pé. A reverencia dele foi feita apenas com um aceno de cabeça e, ainda sem expressão alguma ou palavra dita, ele estendeu a mão direita.

Beverly não sabia o que fazer. Nunca! Nunca um homem tinha tocado nela no primeiro encontro, e lá estava aquela estátua de pedra inexpressiva (lindíssima) fazendo-lhe um convite para pegar em sua mão! Rapidamente, ela olhou para o pai á procura de salvação. A única coisa que encontrou foi seu pai encabulado, uma Amanda com um sorriso perverso e divertido nos lábios e Mayu movendo os lábios lentamente para que ela pudesse entender: "_não disse?"_

"Bev, querida, não seja rude e aceite o cumprimento de Itachi-san." – Disse Amanda. O tom de voz da madrasta fez Beverly corar. Então, receosa, esticou a mão. Itachi a pegou de forma delicada e levou-a de encontro aos seus lábios. Beverly arrepiou, pois, como imaginava, aqueles lábios estavam frios como gelo.

Itachi afastou-se um pouco, ainda segurando a mão dela, e disse:

"Uchiha Itachi, muito prazer, bela senhorita." – Bervely não teve como negar que a voz dele era embriagante. Depois disso, ele a soltou. O Sr. Develieur pareceu bem perturbado com a cena, mas não disse nada.

Depois das apresentações, os homens (incluindo Itachi), saíram para uma sala para discutir coisas chatas. Quando Beverly foi procurar Mayu para lhe fazer campainha, não a achou.

-----

Mayu saia da mansão Uchiha o mais rápido que conseguia (o que não era muito, considerando que estava mancado). Todas as vezes que vinha á mansão Uchiha ela dava uma escapadinha para ir a cozinha pegar tantos doces que pudesse. As cozinheiras da família eram muito famosas e simpáticas também. No momento, Mayu saia com um pedaço enorme de Merengue com morangos num prato, rodeado por bombons de chocolate e trufas.

Alcançou os jardins com sucesso. Andou mais um pouco para se certificar que nenhum empregado chato a incomodaria e se sentou debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, que nessa época do ano, não florescia.

Começou a comer o merengue com vontade, sem perceber que tinha companhia. Ao lado oposto ao que se encostava à árvore, uma figura de capa preta até os calcanhares estava em pé, encostando o corpo. Usava botas também preta e um chapéu que fazia com que não o reconhecessem.

O som do garfo batendo no prato pareceu acordar a figura de um transe, e perceber que tinha companhia. Rapidamente, a pessoa na capa tirou um facão da cintura e, se esgueirando pela árvore, apontou a arma para o pescoço de Mayu, que levou um tremendo susto.

"Ahhhhhh!" – Ela pulou, deixando o prato de doces cair no chão e fazendo com que o facão lhe cortasse a bochecha, saindo um filete de sangue.

"Vejo que os empregados daqui estão muito abusados! – Disse, em tom superior. – Huum, merengue e trufas. – Disse, em tom de deboche. – Eu pedi para os empregados fazerem isso para mim, sabia? Insolente!"

"Eu não sou nenhuma empregada! Sou convidada dos Uchiha! Você não tinha direito nenhum de fazer isso com meus doces!" – Disse um pouco brava.

"Convidada? Que eu saiba _os Uchiha _– disse com desdém- não convidam garotinhas atrevida como você para passear pelos jardins e comer bolo."

"Meu pai e eu fomos convidados para fazer uma visita, e para o Sr. Uchiha fazer uma reunião de negócios com meu pai!" – disse ainda um pouco irritada. Surpreendentemente, o facão foi abaixado, e a pessoa perguntou, agora sem a rispidez na voz.

"Que reunião de negócios, não fiquei sabendo de nada!"

"E-eu não sei. Eu só vim como acompanhante, depois fui até a cozinha e peguei um pouco de doces com as cozinheiras." – Disse um pouco corada pelo ato.

"Pff, quem é você afinal?"

"Akashi Mayu." – Disse receosa.

"Akashi? É filha do senhor de bancos, Akashi?"

"Sim... - Ainda receosa. – Mas, isso não importa agora! Eu vim aqui, não fiz nada para você, perdi meu lanche e você _ainda me machucou! –_ disse irritada, levando a mão até a bochecha. Normalmente, ela esconde o que realmente pensa, mas aquela pessoa estava realmente a deixando nervosa. – _Afinal, quem é você?? Eu nem deveria ter dito meu nome para uma pessoa idiota como você! Eu vou chamar Itachi e..._"– Parou de falar, pois a pessoa pareceu reagir ao nome do Uchiha mais velho.

"Itachi não pode fazer nada, agora. Provavelmente deve estar na reuniãozinha que me deixaram de fora." – Disse mais pra si mesmo, porém, de forma ríspida de novo. Mayu ficou confusa.

"Que-quem é você?" – Disse com a voz fraca, tentando ver por baixo das sombras do chapéu. A pessoa não respondeu, apenas virou de costas para ela e tirou o chapéu. Mayu pode ver cabelos negros e rebeldes. A pessoa guardou o facão na cintura, depois levou a mão á boca e deu um longo assovio. Então, virou novamente para Mayu, e ela pode ver os mesmos olhos de Itachi.

"Sou Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mayu pode ver Itachi mais novo a sua frente. Ele tinha olhos negros idênticos, porém, com mais brilho. O Cabelo mais curto e a maior diferença entre os dois... Sasuke tinha expressão. Itachi sempre se manteve inexpressivo, a não ser quando pensava alguma coisa imprópria. Porém, Sasuke manteve uma expressão irritada no rosto, olhando para ela. Mayu pareceu em choque por um momento, olhando vidrada para ele. Ele conseguia ser mais bonito que o mais velho.

Sasuke, ao ver a distração dela, colocou a mão na cintura e deu um risinho de desdém.

"E aquilo ali, era a _minha _sobremesa!" – Mayu olhou para o bolo e as trufas.

"Não era não. Tinha muito mais de onde vieram, e provavelmente você sabe disso."

"Hum. Que seja. Não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo com intrometidos como você." – Dizendo isso, assoviou mais uma vez, e logo, um cavalo negro de grande porte apareceu galopando.

Mayu se arrepiou inteira com a presença do cavalo. Odiava cavalos, e tinha muito medo deles. Mesmo assim, conseguiu gritar com o Uchiha mais novo.

"Intrometida? _Intrometida. Olha aqui, Senhorzinho arrogante, eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo os seus insultos, ta? Você está me saindo um perfeito bunda mole e..._"

Sasuke a ignorou e subiu no cavalo.

"_Hey! Você não pode ir embora, não!_"

Sasuke virou para ela.

"Ah, é? E Por quê?"

"_Você ainda pergunta???"_

"Argh, você grita demais."

"_Você me ameaça, acaba com meu lanche, me xinga, me machuca, e AINDA nem desculpas disse! E agora vai embora assim, do NADA?"_

"Não te devo desculpas nenhumas. – Disse ríspido e sem olhar pra ela. Mayu olhou pra ele, emburrada e com braços cruzados. – Mas vou te dar uma carona até a mansão." – Mayu olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, descrente.

"É isso que você vai me oferecer como desculpas? Uma carona, ainda mais... Nisso ai!" – Disse, olhando com desprezo para o cavalo.

"A carona não é uma desculpa. O negocio é que, se eu não te der uma carona e se você for mesmo quem você está falando que é, eu vou levar uma bronca por não ter te ajudado, por isso, suba logo. – disse. – E não olhe com essa cara pro meu cavalo!" – Disse ao ver a cara de desprezo dela.

"Então, vai me dar uma _carona _só pra se safar, não é? Se for dessa forma, não aceito obrigada." – E saiu andando em direção a mansão.

Sasuke á seguiu com o cavalo dando passos pequenos.

"Ah, vamos lá! Ta na cara que você ta morrendo de medo do bichinho aqui. – Disse, dando tapinhas no cavalo. – Covarde."

"Não sou covarde." – Mantendo uma boa distancia do animal.

"Mas é o que parece! Você não vai chegar lá tão cedo com essa perna mancando. – Ela se surpreendeu, tinha esquecido de fingir andar normalmente para não perceberem. – O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu cai! E isso não é da sua conta." – Ele deu um sorriso arrogante quase imperceptível no canto da boca.

"Isso que dá ser intrometida. – Ela ia responder, mas ele se aproximou mais com o cavalo, e ela recuou, com medo. – É só uma carona, menos de um quilômetro. É a ultima vez que insisto, isso é irritante."

"As pessoas vão achar coisas erradas da gente... Nós ainda nem fomos apresentados formalmente."

"Quem se importa? Vem..." - Ele disse estendendo a mão. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas estendeu a mão machucada para ele.

"Tem certeza disso?" – Disse ela, ainda receosa.

"Claro. Você ta comigo." – Disse ele, puxando ela para a garupa do cavalo. Ela deu um grito de dor por causa de seu braço. Mas ele ignorou, pensando que era medo de subir no cavalo mesmo.

"Você é realmente prepotente, não? _Você esta comigo!"_ – Imitou ela, em tom de deboche.

Em resposta ao sarcasmo da garota, ele deu um toque no cavalo que arrancou, galopando. Mayu deu um grito forte e involuntariamente agarrou a cintura do Uchiha mais novo. Ela não viu, mas ele deu um sorrisinho arrogante novamente.

Mayu tinha que admitir que estava gostando, apesar de estar em cima de um cavalo. Sasuke não aparentava, mas suas costas eram fortes e pelo visto, o peitoral também. Mayu aconchegou a cabeça nas costas dele e fechou os olhos.Depois de alguns segundos assim, se recuperando do susto, Mayu disse:

"Eu sei que você é um arrogante mesquinho e péssimo perdedor. – Sasuke se irritou e fez menção em empinar o cavalo, mas não o fez. – Mas poderia, por favor, não falar para ninguém que estou mancando?" – Disse, em uma voz doce e fraca.

E para a surpresa da garota ele apenas respondeu:

"Está bem. – Fez uma longa pausa. – Mas tem uma condição. Você também não vai contar para ninguém daquele lugar."

"Hum? Que lugar?"

"Aquela árvore. È meu refugio. Ninguém sabe que eu fico lá, e ninguém sabe que ela existe, então é melhor você ficar de boca fechada!!!"

"Huum... Ok." – Ela ficou com vontade de perguntar por que aquela árvore era tão importante, mas não falou nada.

Permaneceram quietos até a entrada da mansão. Sasuke deixou o cavalo, e ajudou Mayu a descer. Andaram em silêncio até o salão de onde Mayu saiu e entraram.

Encontraram todos os convidados e anfitriões discutindo algo. Ao chegarem perto da conversa, a madrasta de Beverly era quem estava falando:

"Ah, mas seria perfeito. Minha Bev é muito frágil, Itachi seria a pessoa perfeita para acompanhá-la no casamento de Sabaku no Temari. – Beverly pareceu que ia desmaiar. – E além do mais..."

"Mayu!!! Que falta de modos! Chegando assim, sem se apresentar?" – o pai de Mayu olhou para ela, severo. A garota sabia que ia pagar por isso mais tarde.

"Tudo bem, Senhor. Eu a acompanhei até aqui." – Então, Sasuke se apresentou para todos que não conhecia e a conversa sobre o baile continuou.

"O único problema, Amanda, é que Itachi normalmente vai a tais compromissos na companhia de Mayu." – A Sra Uchiha disse. A Sra. Develieur pareceu irritada e lançou um olhar para Mayu e Sasuke.

"Ah, sim. Mas não seja por isso. Vejo que seu filho mais novo está se dando muito bem com a Senhorita Akashi, talvez ele pudesse acompanhá-la a festa." – Disse olhando para o pai de Mayu.

O Senhor Uchiha se manifestou.

"Acho uma boa idéia. Eu e minha esposa teremos que fazer uma viagem no dia do casamento, e seria ótimo mandarmos nossos filhos representando a família, estou de acordo."

"Ah! Que emocionante então! Não é, meninas? Vocês vão a um baile com os irmãos Uchiha!" – Disse Amanda, sorridente.

Nesse momento, Beverly engasgou e desmaiou, caindo da cadeira, pálida. Sasuke resmungou, o Sr. Develieur gritou, Mayu berrou...e o caos se fez.

**XxX**

Uma jovem caminhava tranquilamente pelo jardim de sua residência. A residência dos Clours. Era um dia belo para uma caminhada pelo jardim. A jovem olhava cada parte do enorme terreno que futuramente seria seu, mas ela não ligava para terras ou dinheiro. O que mais lhe atraia era casar com um homem perfeito, que a tratasse muito bem, que lhe desse uma família maravilhosa. Sim, ela era uma sonhadora, mas não sabia o que seu pai havia destinado á ela. Ela estava prestes a descobrir.

Observou um jardim e se aproximou de um canteiro de flores. Uma mais perfeita que a outra. Uma delas captou sua atenção, como ela gostaria que no seu casamento tivesse daquela flor em todo lugar, poderia sugerir isso ao seu noivo. A decoração com um tom de azul claro, no mesmo tom da flor.

"Helena!"

Helena Clours, cabelos castanho-avermelhados, ondulados e bem finos, indo até um pouco para baixo do ombro. Olhos também castanhos, a pele bem clara e uma aparência bem delicada e comportada. Um pouco magra para sua idade e estatura mediana. A jovem estava usando um vestido longo de cor clara, combinado com um colar de brilhantes que era de sua mãe e um anel de esmeralda dado por seu pai em seu aniversário; e para combinar com seu anel, estava usando um vestido simples de cor vermelho bem claro.

Sua babá a chamava. Esta a criara desde que nascera, pois infelizmente sua mãe morrera ao lhe colocar no mundo. Fora criada por seu pai, e tinha tido uma criação um pouco dura, com um conceito de obediência total. Era esse seu papel, gostando ou não.

"Estou indo!" – se apressou em direção da babá.

Ao chegar perto, avistou a fisionomia séria de sua babá, Abbigail.

"Seu pai lhe chama!"

"Sabe para o que seria?" – era raro seu pai lhe chamar quando tinha visita.

"Creio que é sobre seu casamento."

Helena ficou corada. Tão rápido assim? Nem havia conhecido a pessoa.

"Abby, como ele é?" – seguia a babá para dentro da casa.

"Não reparei direito, apenas fiz o que seu pai me mandou. Creio que ele seja o melhor partido para a senhorita." – mostrou um sorriso carinhoso.

Abby cuidava dela como se fosse sua própria filha, uma dádiva que Deus não lhe concedeu, além de ter perdido o marido muito cedo.

"Mas, Abby, e se ele não gostar de mim?" – parou no caminho.

Era uma questão um pouco boba, como poderia não gostar dela? Ela tinha tudo o que uma garota daquela época precisava para ser uma dama e ainda fazia o que mandassem com muito gosto, mesmo que isso a deixasse em pedaços por dentro.

"Senhorita Helena, não tem como não gostar da senhorita, mostre o que a senhorita aprendeu com seu pai por todo esse tempo, comporte-se como uma dama." – elas pararam em frente a uma porta.

O destino de Helena estava do outro lado da porta. Sentiu um frio na barriga, aquele tipo de frio quando você esta fazendo algo errado, mas que ao mesmo tempo é emocionante.

"Não importa o que acontecer estarei aqui para ajudar a senhorita!" – Abby a olhava com tanto carinho.

Helena deu leves batidas na porta, pediu licença e adentrou no aposento.

"Papai, o senhor me chamou?" - dizia numa forma carinhosa e baixa.

Bernard Clours, cabelos grisalho, bem incorporado para a sua idade, tinha os olhos castanhos. Helena era parecida com pai. Segundo este, a jovem não era nada parecida com sua mãe, apenas herdando alguns traços dela.

"Sim, quero te apresentar meu amigo." – Disse, virando-se para o visitante. – "Nicholas Thompson, essa é minha única filha, Helena Clours!"

Helena mostrou um belo sorriso e fez referência, enquanto o homem a analisou de cima a abaixo, avaliando a jovem por inteiro. Isso a incomodou um pouco.

"Considere o acordo fechado!" – disse Nicholas.

Nicholas Thompson era um senhor bem incorporado, barbudo e feio.

"Muito bem, então quando realizaremos o casamento?" – Bernard estava ansioso.

"O mais breve possível, só tenho que resolver alguns assuntos. Prefiro que tenha o mínimo de pessoas possíveis, sem muita frescura, um casamento bem simples!" – Nicholas não olhava para Helena.

Seus planos do casamento dos seus sonhos tinha ido correnteza abaixo.

"Como você desejar, meu caro amigo."

"Cuidarei das despesas do vestido e dos preparativos da festa. Helena, quero que vista um vestido belo, para que todos possam invejar a sorte que tenho!" – ele mostrava um sorriso de vitória.

"Helena, agora você pode ir. Volte a fazer o que estava fazendo, enquanto eu e o seu futuro marido resolvemos alguns assuntos!" – tinha em seus olhos um brilho intenso.

Helena fez referência e se retirou do escritório do pai. Andou pela casa atrás de Abby, mas não a encontrou.

Ao seguir pela entrada da casa, encontrou com um belo rapaz parado na porta, observando os animais que estavam pastando por ali perto.

"O senhor deseja algo?" – a jovem estava alguns passos atrás dele.

Helena se encantou pelo jovem com cabelos castanhos curtos revoltos e olhos castanhos. Ele tinha um jeito de pessoa bem simples.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita. Sou o tratador de animais da cidade. Sou Inuzuka Kiba, estou esperando para falar com o senhor Bernard!" – ele a olhava com intensidade.

"Papai está ocupado no momento..." – estava se incomodando com a maneira que ele a olhava.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu espero do mesmo jeito." – voltou a olhar os campos.

"Posso saber sobre o que se trata, se não for ousadia perguntar?"

"Na verdade, há uma doença se espalhando e matando os animais. Vim conversar sobre os animais do seu pai. A propósito, a senhorita não disse qual a sua graça." – mostrou um sorriso lindo, que encantou Helena.

"Helena Clours"

Kiba pegou em sua mão e depositou um leve beijo. O simples ato fez Helena corar, ela puxou rapidamente a mão ao escutar passos atrás de si.

"Ah, senhor Inuzuka, desculpe-me se o fiz esperar!" – Bernard se aproximava do casal.

"Não senhor, chequei ha poucos minutos!" – Kiba explicava.

"Vemos-nos semana que vem, Bernard – Nicholas se aproximou de Helena – até semana que vem, minha futura esposa!"

E com isso deixou os três em silêncio.

"Por aqui, senhor Inuzuka".

"Foi prazer conhece-la, senhorita Helena!" – mostrou um sorriso cativante.

A jovem olhou os dois se afastarem. Aquele rapaz havia lhe chamado a atenção, mas não podia ficar pensando nele, tinha que ir com urgência a seu quarto.

"Helena?" – Abby a chamava.

"Sim?"

"A senhorita ira ao baile dos Sabaku?"

Helena não sabia se devia ir agora que estava prestes a casar.

"Não sei."

"Se me permiti, em minha opinião a senhorita deveria ir e ficar um pouco com suas amigas" – mostrou um belo sorriso.

"Essa vai ser a última festa que irei." – sorriu.

Helena se retirou da sala, indo para seu quarto.

**XxX**

Um pequeno menino de aproximadamente 14 anos adentrava em sua casa um pouco sujo, pois seu cavalo tinha se ferido em algo e consequentemente ele caiu, sujando suas vestimentas. O dia estava sendo horrível.

"Hey, Daniel, parece que andou aprontando!" – dizia um belo rapaz, parado no topo das escadas da casa.

Daniel Winchester tem uma rara doença que paralisou seu crescimento na idade de 14 anos, mas tem 20 anos. Tem cabelos louros e arrepiados, olhos de cor azul-safira, do qual estava brilhando intensamente no momento.

Quem cutucava Daniel, era seu irmão menor Gabriel. A diferença dos dois era que Daniel tinha puxado à mãe e Gabriel ao pai, por isso Gabriel tinha o cabelos negro um pouco grande e olhos castanhos.

"Diverti-me muito treinando com a minha espada!" – sorriu.

"Tome cuidado, Daniel, as pessoas não tem piedade de crianças" – Gabriel mostrava um olhar reprovador para o irmão.

"Ao invés de ficar reparando no que faço, porque você não treina um pouco, irmãozinho? Afinal, falta muito para você chegar ao meu nível!"

"Não vou ficar discutindo com crianças!" – se retirou.

O jovem sabia que Gabriel não gostava dele. Era simples, Daniel era o primogênito e por ser o primogênito masculino, ele herdou uma espada que estava a XV gerações na família Winchester. Esta espada era o objetivo de Gabriel, que sempre julgou Daniel incompetente para assumir um cargo de confiança, que seria o conselheiro do general. Apesar de sua doença, Daniel sempre se mostrou habilidoso com espadas, sendo sempre o mais aplicado em qualquer coisa. Gabriel não gostava de perder, muito menos para um pirralho.

Daniel caminhou para seu quarto, tomando um banho e se arrumando. Tinha ainda que arrumar um traje para o baile que teria e se seus planos dessem certo, ele veria aquela menina novamente. A vira uma vez andando pela cidade, acompanhada de uma amiga. O jeito dela andar, de sorrir, a maneira como ela se portava fez com lhe chamasse a atenção. E pelo que escutou, todas as meninas da cidade haviam sido convidada para o baile. Talvez fosse a hora certa para se encontrar com ela e quem sabe poder cortejá-la.

Após o banho, Daniel sentou-se em sua cama e observou a espada por alguns instantes. Talvez se ele conversasse com seus pais a respeito dela, quem sabe as duas famílias não poderiam se juntar? Ele era de uma família nobre... Se ao menos ele soubesse o nome da sua donzela.

**XxX**

A pequena igreja da cidade estava quase cheia para a missa da manhã. O pastor pronunciava seu sermão com a voz forte e cheio de vontade, amedrontando os fiéis que viessem a desobedecer à ordem divina e se recusassem a fazer sacrifícios para a vontade de Deus. O pastor tinha cabelos platinados (apesar de ser muito jovem) penteados elegantemente para trás e exibia um charmoso sorriso (sádico, porém charmoso) enquanto proferia as palavras de advertência aos pecadores. Seus olhos eram negros e pequenos, mas mesmo assim, ainda exibiam um charme muito grande.

Duas garotas assistiam à missa na primeira fileira. A primeira usava uma camisa social branca, fechada até a gola com botões de pérolas e uma saia bege lisa que ia até os seus calcanhares. Nos pés usava um simples sapato boneca preto com meias brancas. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros com enormes cachos que chegavam até a cintura, mas que no momento estavam soltos, com exceção de duas mechas da frente que estavam presas atrás da cabeça. Seus olhos eram de um verde muito bonito e a pele alva. Esta era Daibo Hikaru. Ela olhava para o sermão do pastor sorridente.

Ao seu lado estava Katherinne Fernandez Cortez. Estava vestia um vestido azul claro de mangas compridas (afinal, estavam dentro de uma igreja, não podiam entrar mostrando muita pele), nas mãos segurava o seu chapéu de mesma cor que anteriormente se abrigava no elegante penteado de seus cabelos negros e cacheados e sua sombrinha fechada. Nas mãos usava pequenas luvas de rendinha e mantinha uma postura clássica. Sua face clássica parecia compenetrada no discurso, mas quem olhasse realmente naqueles olhos azul acinzentados veria que ali não tinha nenhum interesse, a não ser o de sair dali rapidamente e colocar uma roupa mais confortável. Maldito calor.

Ao final do sermão, Hidan, o pastor, pediu _calorosamente_ que os fiéis depositassem um pouco de seu dinheiro para ajudar com as despesas da igreja. Enquanto a cestinha passava e todos esticavam as mãos para contribuir, os olhos de Hidan brilhavam e as garotas aproveitaram a pausa para conversar;

"Hikaru, vai ao baile?"

"Que baile?" – A garota apenas virou o rosto para amiga naquele instante, pois em todo o momento mantinha sua atenção no belo pastor.

"De casamento da Temari... Sabaku no Temari!" - As duas falavam em sussurros para não atrapalhar.

"Ohh, não sei, provavelmente vou. Meus pais vão querer comparecer."

"Ah, por Deus, Hikaru. Ultimamente você só está interessada em igreja... E dinheiro, como sempre. Você nunca foi tão católica assim, o que aconteceu? – Katherine deu olha olhada discreta e maliciosa na direção do pastor e voltou a atenção para amiga. – Soube que o pastor é solteiro..."

-"Shhhhh, Kathie!!!! – Falou e fez sinal com as mãos para ficar quieta. – Isso não é assunto para se falar dentro da igreja." – Corou um pouco.

"Oh, vamos, Hikaru-chan. Eu te conheço desde que me dei por gente, e você nunca teve interesse nesse tipo de coisa. Além do mais, você sempre foi à pessoa "e viva a liberdade", não sejam oprimidos! Ta na cara que você gosta do pastor!"

"Kathie!!! Fale baixo, por favor! Nossos pais estão logo aqui atrás" – Disse, olhando discretamente para os lados.

"Não se preocupe, eu não contarei a ninguém, sabe que sei guardar um segredo. E além do mais, Hikaru, eu sei que você consegue ficar com o pastor. Você consegue agradar até uma mosca perdida!" – Sorriu para a amiga.

Nesse momento, a cesta passava pelas duas. Katherine colocou uma nota lá dentro e Hikaru fez menção em nem olhar para a cesta e virou-se para irmã mais nova de Katherine para conversar.

"Você é uma peça mesmo, Hikaru-chan. Não vai abrir a mão nem para igreja do seu pastorzinho?" – Disse Katherine com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Não vou dar meu dinheiro pra ninguém, e você sabe disso."

"Será que Hidan vai comparecer?"

"Hum?"

"Ao baile!!"

"Ahh! Não sei, mas gostaria que isso acontecesse."

"Então você admite que gosta dele?"

"Kathie! Você é má! E não sou eu quem seduz o rapaz por ai, essa é você!" – A outra riu polidamente.

"Agora você que está sendo má! – As duas riram. As pessoas começavam a sair do recinto. – Bom, acho que temos que ir. – Disse olhando para o irmão mais velho, Christian, que acenava para elas. - Talvez eu passe na loja de Deidara hoje para comprar um vestido para o Baile, que tal me acompanhar?"

"Não quero gastar meu preciso dinheiro com isso, a não ser que os meus pais me dêem uma mesada adiantada - Disse Hikaru com olhos brilhando. – Mas acompanho sim, também quero ir ao baile. E também quero ver quem vai ser o próximo que vai cair como um pato aos seus pés na pista de dança."

"Pff, quanta besteira..."

E desse modo, as duas saíram rindo da igreja.

**XxX**

Millene Micaela Gandlesshe tinha cabelos loiros bem claros lisos até a metade do cabelo e antes de chegar às pontas formam cachos formosos. Possuía olhos azul-acinzentados, pele clara e sensível. Tinha um corpo bonito, que ficava mais lindo com a ajuda da roupa que vestia, que era bem simples, um vestido branco de mangas médias que só ocupam o espaço dos ombros com decote reto e simples, na cintura é mais justo e depois solto.

No atual momento, ela se encontrava em seu quarto escrevendo em uma folha algumas frases. Se tudo desse certo, mais tarde viraria uma bela música. Se seus pais soubessem que a jovem gostava de cantar, isso lhe renderia um castigo.

Parou de escrever por um segundo, queria ver o que tinha escrito, só para analisar se fazia sentido.

_Como sempre, quando eu viro a esquina,_

_Eu mergulho em um mar de pessoas e me derreto em nada,_

_Eu me perco completamente e não encontro palavras para dizer,_

_Ainda há uma coisa a sua voz continua ecoando,_

_Tudo sobre você, seu sorriso, sua raiva me faz andar para trás,_

_E se eu olhasse para cima, onde as nuvens começam a se quebrar,_

_Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero dizer,_

Millene sorriu, estava ficando cada vez mais empolgada, queria terminar a letra antes que algo levasse sua inspiração embora, voltou a escrever.

_Minha vida tem sido vaga, meu coração tão baixo,_

_Esta lá, olha a sua frente, uma pessoa querida esta lá,_

_Se você se perder, eu estarei guiando seu caminho,_

_Somente se você acreditar,_

_Tendo a certeza dos caminhos certos sem medo,_

_Estrela cadente que cruza todo o céu entende você,_

_E o caminho que estamos irá brilhar mais,_

_Aonde quer que vá._

Sim, estava perfeita! Agora ela só precisa de alguém que soubesse tocar piano. Já tinha até o tipo de melodia em sua cabeça, só faltava testá-la e ver no que dava.

Seu momento de felicidade foi interrompido por pequenas batidas na porta. Seu quarto era todo branco, com um guarda roupa grande, uma penteadeira, uma cômoda, sua cama e um simples vaso de flor, no qual tinha algumas rosas.

"Senhorita Millene!"

"Pode entrar, Mercedes!"

Mercedes era a babá de Millene, uma senhora de cabelos negros bem cuidados e olhos negros.

"Senhorita Millene, seus pais a chamam, pedem para que a senhorita vá encontrá-los no escritório de seu pai!" – após o recado se retirou, voltando para a cozinha.

A jovem guardou os papéis no criado mudo ao lado da cama e se dirigiu ao escritório. Não demorou muito para chegar, deu pequenas batidas na porta até escutar a voz grave do pai, dizendo que podia entrar.

"Mandaram me chamar?" – adentrou no recinto.

Encontrou seu pai, Augusto Gandlesshe, sentado em sua mesa e sua mãe, Vitória Bridget Gandlesshe, sentada na cadeira de frente ao pai.

"Sente-se, meu bem"

Millene sentou na cadeira ao lado da mãe.

"Meu bem, o assunto que teremos que tratar é delicado e diz a respeito ao seu futuro" – dizia Augusto.

"Não podemos mais adiar isso devido aos rumores que estão ocorrendo na cidade. Tivemos que tomar decisões sem o seu consentimento, pensando no seu bem" – dizia Vitória.

"Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" – a jovem estava curiosa.

"Meu amor, você esta numa idade ótima para casar..." – a mãe explicava.

"O que? Vocês vão me casar?" – a jovem levantou.

"Sim, se você não tivesse escapado algumas noites atrás esperaríamos mais, mas você não nos deu outra solução!" – o pai disse.

"Mas eu não quero me casar!"

"Meu bem, qual o motivo para isso?" - Vitória estava preocupada com a reação da filha.

"Mamãe, para que eu vou me casar?"

"Para herdar o que eu te deixar!" – respondeu o pai.

"Provavelmente vocês vão me casar com uma pessoa na qual eu nunca vi em minha vida, que não me conhece, não sente nada por mim! Herdarei algo construído a base de morte de centenas de pessoas!"

"Não quero saber desses motivos fúteis! Esta decidido, sua mãe e eu procuraremos um rapaz decente e faremos o casamento!" – Augusto disse num tom forte.

"Mas, papai..." – ela tentou argumentar.

"Meu amor, se pai decidiu, assim será!" – Vitória pegou na mão da filha.

"Mas eu não quero casar!"

"Você é a nossa única filha!" – a mãe percebeu que a garota tinha os olhos marejados.

"E por ser nossa única filha, fará exatamente o que planejarmos para você!" – Augusto começou a folhear alguns papéis que se encontrava em sua mesa.

"E uma ótima oportunidade para avaliarmos os futuros candidatos será a ida ao baile dos Sabaku!" – a filha estava cedendo ao carinho da mãe.

"Eu não tenho uma roupa apropriada para ir, muito menos com quem ir!" – tentou escapar.

"Eu falarei com um amigo, e talvez o filho dele a acompanhe. Acho que você já o viu, Daniel Winchester!"

A menina pensou um pouco. Uma vez na festa, ela poderia visitar a cidade a noite, era só enrolar esse garoto.

"Acho que sim, é aquele menino que anda com uma espada, não é?"

"Ele mesmo, ele será seu acompanhante" – Augusto finalizou a conversa.

"Como quiser, papai."

"Pode voltar ao que fazia."

Millene fez reverência e se retirou do escritório do pai. Caminhou para o jardim da casa, tinha que bolar o plano perfeito para a sua escapada.

**XxX**

_--- Inicio de Lembrança ---_

_O homem vestia sua armadura prateada e limpava suas armas de combate. Ele era alto e robusto, com uma barba negra e rala e uma grande cicatriz que percorria o lado esquerdo do seu rosto até alcançar seu queixo. Em seus olhos verdes não era possível se ver nada, tinha um vazio tão grande neles que era perigoso se perder naquela imensidão de nada quando se olhasse bem dentro deles. Ele era a própria imagem viva de impotência, e era assim que seus filhos o viam._

_A porta da sala de armas abriu-se, dando passagem para um individuo pequeno, com pouco mais de seis anos. Seus cabelos rebeldes eram ruivos e seus olhos eram de um estranho verde-água. O homem mais velho nem moveu os olhos._

"_Não deveria estar aqui, Gaara." – Falou a ultima palavra com ênfase._

"_Não quero que parta Otou-san!" – Disse o garotinho com a voz fanha e com os olhos já marejados de lágrimas._

"_O assunto não é discutível, Gaara, eu tenho uma batalha para terminar." – A voz do homem era tão imponente quanto sua aparência. _

"_Mas, Otou-san. – Disse o garotinho, agarrando-se na calça de seu pai. - Me disseram que essa guerra não tem nada a ver com o nosso país." _

_O Sr. Sabaku pareceu irritado com a aproximação e afirmação do filho, mas por um momento não disse nada._

"_Não é somente das guerras do país que seu pai tem que tomar conta. Sou o Comandante das Tropas e General Oficial do Exército da Rainha. Amigos de uma terra vizinha precisão da minha ajuda, e quando amigos precisam de ajuda, Gaara, é necessário ajudá-los. – Sr. Sabaku deu uma pausa e disse numa voz ainda mais forte – Eu sou a pessoa que protejo a todos! Protejo vocês! E é isso que eu espero de você no futuro, meu filho. – Gaara se assustou, pois raramente seu pai lhe chamava assim. – Eu não consegui proteger sua mãe uma vez, mas depois disso prometi que protegeria quantas pessoas precisasse em todas as minhas guerras e batalhas. Você e Kankuru algum dia vão me suceder e para isso vão ter que ralhar muito. Seu treinamento começa amanhã, filho." – Disse essa última parte como se fosse uma bronca que arrepiou Gaara e depois disso, saiu correndo pela porta que dava para a rua._

"_Titiue!!!!" (Papai!!!) – Gritou Gaara chorando e estendendo o braço. Não obteve resposta._

_O pequeno pode ver seu pai sair pela rua chuvosa montado do seu cavalo negro, tão imponente quanto o cavaleiro._

_--- Fim da Lembrança ---_

O ruivo acordou com o braço direito totalmente dolorido. Malditos treinos de espadachim.

Ele estava embaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando sua sombra. Ali se encontrava um enorme campo gramado, com varias cercas, formando campos menores. Em cada "quadrado" que formava a cerca havia um objeto diferente ou obstáculos, para o treino de guerreiros.

Gaara olhava para o boneco de madeira a sua frente com varias marcas de espadas por todo o seu corpo.

Treinava naquele lugar desde sempre, desde sua mais antiga recordação lembrava daquele lugar. Não precisava mais da assessoria de um boneco de madeira para lutar, e nem de um instrutor. Estava cansado de acordar e sempre fazer as mesmas coisas, por nada.

"Levante-se logo, Gaki!" (Muleque) – Disse uma voz ríspida. É claro que a reconhecia mesmo sem olhar para trás.

"Otou-san, voltou cedo desta vez." – Disse sem emoção nenhuma suas palavras.

"Volto para encontrar um moribundo deitado na sombra e com água fresca. Você me envergonha profundamente! – Ouve uma pausa e Gaara pareceu apenas ignorar, ele continuava sentado, com o rosto ainda sonolento. – Um dia vou te deserdar, te deserdo com certeza! Será que vai ter que virar miserável para aprender a viver?"

Desde o casamento de Kankuru e de sua mudança para outro país, Gaara passou a ser o único sucessor de seu pai, e com isso, o pai ficou mais rígido e grosso quando o assunto era o filho.

Gaara, por sua vez, não queria o posto de general do exército. Já trabalhava para o pai como Comandante das Tropas Iniciantes. Resumindo, ele ficava ensinando a jovens descerebrados a lutas com espadas. Quase nunca saía para batalhas e as achava incrivelmente tediosas. Tinha que participar das reuniões de estratégia de guerra que eram chatas e ainda entregar mensagens secretas para a Rainha de vez em quando.

Gaara não queria ficar a vida inteira entrando e saindo de guerras. O faria, talvez, como diversão (quando seus são fortes ele consegue se entreter), mas como modo de viver, nunca. O guerreiro tem toda sua filosofia de vida e de guerra: lutar para proteger aqueles que amam, assim como sua honra e adquirir respeito. Gaara não possuía nenhuma dessas qualidades. Ele não amava nem a si mesmo, quanto mais outra pessoa, não tava a mínima para a droga da honra e uma coisa que nunca conseguiu ganhar de seu pai ou de alguém importe era respeito.

Amor, honra e respeito. Nada disso fazia parte de sua pessoa. Ele era vazio.

O pai de Gaara começou a ficar com o rosto vermelho. Pronto, lá vinha o discurso de sempre.

"Você já foi apresentado à sociedade, seu ingrato! Foi apresentado como membro do exército da Rainha por minha causa! Essas roupas bonitas ai e essa espada foram adquiridas por minha causa?? O que você fez esses anos todos, seu imbecil, o que você fez?"

Silêncio, um minuto de pausa da qual Gaara apenas olhava para o velho, entediado.

"Nada!!! Absolutamente nada! – Gritou, exasperado. – Você vive para beber wiskhi e freqüentar bordeis. _É isso que quer para sua vida, seu bastardo da corte? _– O homem agitava os braços e cuspia de tão nervoso, mas Gaara continuava impassível. – Eu criei um monstro, um saco de merda que não sabe mirar um alvo."

Fez uma grande pausa e voltou a falar no tom normal.

"As pessoas falam, gaki. Na cidade. Todos te acham um vagabundo... Com razão. As mulheres puras têm medo de você, não tem expressão. Elas te chamam de mostro. Meu filho, um monstro. – Fez mais uma pausa. – É por isso que quero arranjar um casamento para você, Gaara. Você precisa de uma mulher boa em sua vida, para que ela crie uma vida. Se ao menos sua mãe estivesse viva..."

Ao se referir à mãe, Gaara finalmente pareceu ter uma reação. Podia-se ver perturbação em seus olhos.

"Sua mãe era tudo em minha vida, tudo... Mas a tiraram de mim... _A tiraram de mim!!!_ – Disse o Sr.Sabaku, jogando um olhar incriminador ao filho. Depois, adicionou em um sussurro - Você não deveria existir."

Gaara se pos de pé e não olhava mais o pai em seus olhos. Virou de costas para o velho e fitou o horizonte. Depois de uma pausa virou um pouco a cabeça e disse:

"Eu sei." – Mais uma vez sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Depois disso ele andou até seu cavalo que estava a alguns metros dali e saiu galopando, sem destino.

O Sr.Sabaku ficou parado por uns dez minutos, olhando para na direção em que o filho tinha ido, quando um cavalo branco parou ao seu lado. Nele, estava montada sua filha, Temari.

"Gaara passou voando por mim, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada, filha, você tem mais coisas com que se preocupar agora." – Disse em baixo tom, realmente como um pai fala para com uma filha.

"Eu vou atrás dele, ele precisa de mim!"

"Eu disse não!!!" – Disse ele agora grosso e gritando. Temari apenas olhou na mesma direção em que seu pai estava olhando minutos antes e depois seguiu para seu castelo, pensativa.

**XxX**

Seus movimentos davam a impressão de tocar um instrumento imaginário. Enquanto seus olhos focalizavam o nada, ela continuava naqueles movimentos quase repetitivos, mudando uma hora a mão e por assim em diante. O fato era que a garota estava entediada, estava só em casa, na contando com os empregado, é claro. Seu pai estava em uma reunião de negócios, tratando sabe lá o que, mas também não fazia o menor interesse pra ela.

A jovem que tocava o instrumento invisível se chama Makiko Yuuka, dona de belos olhos verdes que a noite dá a impressão de serem amarelos, cabelos negros e curtos, repicado de trás para frente e alta. Usava um vestido leve, de uma cor bege claro. Ela se encontrava em seu quarto, olhando o campo pela janela, era tão ruim ficar sozinha na casa.

A garota estava pensando em quando poderia visitar os avós. Estava com saudades deles, já fazia um tempo que não ia vê-los. Não teve tempo para continuar a pensar, pois alguém havia dado pequenas batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar" – disse a jovem, lançando seu olhar a porta.

"Desculpe interrompê-la, senhorita, mas gostaria de saber se por acaso a senhorita irá ao baile dos Sabaku." – essa era sua dama de companhia, uma amiga que se tornara essencial.

Camis Jones Fitzwilliam, cabelos cacheados castanho claro, olhos azuis totalmente expressivos e possui certa inocência em seu olhar na frente de estranhos, pele branca com bochechas levemente coradas. Corpo esbelto que atrai a atenção dos homens e um pouco baixa.

"Acho que sim, depende se a Millene for, acho que irei." – voltou sua atenção na janela.

"A senhorita sabe que esses tipos de baile ajudam muito na escolha de um bom partido" – Camis continuava parada perto da porta e olhava Yuuka.

"Papai disse isso, mas não sei se ele vai gostar de mim." – sorriu.

"Quem não gostaria da senhorita?" – sorriu.

"Convenhamos, Camis, há pessoas que simplesmente não são normais!" – as duas riram.

"São os loucos! Com esses a senhorita não pode se envolver!"

"Eu espero que meu pai consiga um bom marido, afinal, ele vive nessas reuniões de negócios, fica até tarde, tem esses jantares e tudo..." – suspirou.

"Pense se ele arranjar um homem frio, rude, sem modos..."

"Não continua, Camis, eu nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade!"

"Bom, espero a senhorita escolher uma roupa e vou separá-la"

Yuuka suspirou novamente.

"Acho que vou visitar a Millene, ela deve ter alguma novidade"

"Ficar em casa sozinha, deve ser tão intediante..."

"Você não sabe o quanto, ainda mais quando não se tem nada de divertido para fazer."

"Sei, mas saiba que riscar os rostos das outras pessoas não é divertido, ainda mais quando elas estão dormindo!"

As duas sorriram, e logo escutaram o pai chamar por Yuuka.

"Acho que seu pai terminou a reunião de negócios"

"Isso se ele não trouxe os negócios para casa"

Ambas sorriam novamente. Após isso, Yuuka se dirigiu até a sala de visitas e lá encontrou dois homens desconhecidos e seu pai.

"Papai, você chegou..." – ela observava os dois homens na sala.

"Filha, quero lhe apresentar os Nara. Esse é Nara Shikato e seu filho Nara Shikamaru, essa é minha filha Yuuka!"

Yuuka fez reverência para os dois, que acenaram com a cabeça.

"Minha filha, faça companhia para Shikamaru, preciso resolver algo com Shikato, por aqui!" – indicou um corredor.

Os pais dos jovens se retiraram da sala. Shikamaru se sentou no sofá enquanto era observado por Yuuka.

Ela observava cada traço do jovem: cabelos negros preso no alto da cabeça, era tão estranho aquele tipo de penteado, mas tudo bem pra ela, olhos negros e bem arrumado.

"Vai ficar me observando?" – disse o jovem que continuava de olhos fechados.

"Preferia conversar, mas estou vendo que está disposto a tirar um pequeno cochilo" – ela sorriu.

"Tive um dia muito agitado" – explicou.

"Então, você não costuma a acompanhar seu pai sempre?"

"Não, ou sou eu que resolvo algumas coisas ou é ele, raramente os dois juntos, como hoje."

"E qual seria o motivo para estarem juntos hoje?"

Shikamaru abriu lentamente os olhos e a observou.

"Negócios"

Ela não tinha mais o que falar. Eles apenas ficaram se observando.

"Você vai ficar me observando?" – perguntou a jovem.

Shikamaru sorriu. Ele havia gostado dela, era tão problemática.

"Por acaso a senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar para o baile dos Sabaku?" – ele não gostava de ficar dando voltas para chegar em um assunto.

"Claro, não perderia por nada" – sorriu.

Shikamaru suspirou, agora tinha uma companhia pra ir. Seus pais voltavam do escritório do pai de Yuuka.

"Conversaram?" – perguntou o pai de Yuuka.

"Claro, Papai. Apesar do pequeno cochilo que Shikamaru deu, conversamos bastante!" – sorriu.

Shikamaru olhou espantado, ele não tinha dormido.

"Shikamaru, que falta de educação, conversaremos em casa!" – disse Shikato.

"Shikato, estamos resolvidos?" – perguntou o pai de Yuuka.

"Tenho certeza que essa foi nossa melhor escolha!" – olhando para os jovens.

"Papai, sobre o que senhor se refere?" – a jovem estava curiosa.

"Mais tarde conversaremos, minha filha!"

"Senhor, perdoe minha ousadia, mas convidei sua filha para me acompanhar ao baile dos Sabaku." – Shikamaru já se encontrava de pé.

"Ela será a melhor companhia que terá!" – disse o pai da jovem.

"Nos vemos ainda, senhorita!" – Shikamaru pegou em sua mão e deu um leve beijo nela.

Esse ato fez com que Yuuka corasse muito, o que não passou despercebido por Shikato que sorriu. Seu filho era um ótimo galanteador. Despediram-se formalmente e então, Yuuka voltou a atenção para seu pai.

"Papai, o senhor disse que conversaríamos!"

"Bem, Shikato e eu andamos pensando em unir o que temos, e você sabe o que isso significa, não é?" – ele a olhou sério.

"Um casamento arranjado!"

"Mas parece que não será bem arranjado, pois vejo que vocês dois se dão muito bem. E pude perceber também que Shikamaru será um bom marido e administrador!"

"Terei que passar mais tempo na companhia dele?"

"Sim, ele irá cortejá-la!"

"Meus dias de diversão acabaram!" – sussurrou.

"Disse algo?" – a observava de uma maneira carinhosa.

"Nada, posso me retirar?"

"Claro."

A jovem se dirigiu ao seu quarto, precisa conversar urgente com Millene.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Nota das Autoras §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Músicas usadas no capitulo:

Na parte do Kakashi:Renaissance Faire - Blackmore's night

Na parte de Millene: Michi To You All – Aluto (Perdoem a tradução, pois eu tirei a letra da versão americana, e não colokei a letra original)

Olá pessoal!

Estamos de volta, e só para constar resolvemos colocar todos num capitulo só, pq tanto eu Kairi, como a Miyo-chan, sabemos o quanto é frustrante não ver seu personagem no primeiro capitulo, então para ser justas com todos, colocamos todos os principais e algumas outras personagens que não estão com personagens principais também. Mas no próximo tudo vai mudar, e vou explicar o pq, separamos as pessoas, eu Kairi estou com algumas pessoas e a Miyo com outras, para não ter pressão não vamos revelar quem esta com quem, e também misturamos tudo no capitulo, padronizamos algumas coisas e tals... Como vamos fazer pequenas partes de todos, iremos dividir no meio, e assim postando de dois em dois capítulos.

Algumas pessoas devem ter recebido um PM meu antes do capitulo ser postado, vou fazer assim tah, por isso, preciso dos e-mails de todos, mesmo quem não tenha cotna certo!!

Só para constar, ao todo deu 39 paginas... Uuaaauuuu... Sério eu nunca tinha feito tanto, nem a Miyo-chan.

E como duas pessoas não colocaram o e-mail, vou responder por aki tah!

**Yuuki**: Olá!! É isso mesmo, brasileiro não desisti nunca, espero q tenha gostado da sua parte, obrigada pela preocupação sobre o resto da ficha. Aguardo seu comentário tah!! Continua acompanhando! Bjuss Kairi-chan

**Larry A. K. McDowell:** Olá!! Percebemos, mas dessa vez não deu pra disponibilizar o Orochimaru pois temos planos para ele... Sinto muito... Mas o Deidara não é de se jogar fora... Eu gosto muito da Kanabi (Kairi falando),e sim vc esta na minha (Kairi) com o Orochimaru, eu vejo como um verdadeiro desafio, afinal não são todos que gostem do Orochimaru e tals... Mas vc tb esta na fic da Miyo-chan, agora eu não sei com quem... Aguardo seu comentário sobre sua personagem!! Continua acompanhando!! Bjuss Kairi-chan

Bom acho q eu falei tudo o q tinha q falar, espero q todos tenham gostado de suas partes, aguardo o comentário de vcs, e se caso eu esqueci de alguém, por favor, faz sinal de fumaça, manda mensagem, chama minha atenção... Ai eu vejo o que aconteceu...

Aproveitem o capitulo...

Beijinhusss

Dark Angel Kairi


End file.
